<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everybody's dancing and i want to die by taburosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375325">everybody's dancing and i want to die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taburosa/pseuds/taburosa'>taburosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Prom, Sad Alec Lightwood, Slow Dancing, and then, for a bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taburosa/pseuds/taburosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>black ties and corsages have never been appealing to alec lightwood. the pointy shoes hurt his toes and the music is always terrible. every year, as the next school dance approached, the feeling of dread continued to fill alec's stomach.</p><p>or, alec hates dancing until he meets a person worth changing for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everybody's dancing and i want to die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based upon deaf havana's 'everybody's dancing and i want to die' and fuelled by my own hatred for proms; may one day we all find our magnus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec raised the glass of fruit punch to his lips and winced at the sour taste that filled his mouth. Tart and with not enough lemonade, the punch was an offensive cherry red that stuck to his tongue and stained his lips pink. In the large punch bowl, the remains of edible golden glitter pooled at the bottom, resembling sand underneath the red sea. </p><p>Perfect for Valentine’s day. </p><p>Alec adjusted his collar, his blue shirt collar crisp and uncomfortable. His mother had insisted he wore a bow tie, a dark grey that matches Jace’s, though Alec had stuffed it into his back pocket as soon as she had dropped them at the school’s parking lot. </p><p>A song Alec doesn’t recognise is playing loudly from the speakers at the front of the hall, the music almost as garish as the large heart balloons that were scaling the walls. Being only in the seventh grade, several chaperones meandered through the crowds of twelve-year olds, matching cups of punch to Alec’s in their hands. </p><p>It had been the news of the school, this dance. As girls asked boys to accompany them with the pink flowers that made Alec’s nose itch, and hand written declarations were stuck to the front of textbooks with yellow sticky notes. Jace had been asked by four different girls. Alec hadn’t received any propositions, nor did he find himself wanting one. </p><p>Jace had ultimately said yes to Kaelie, the third girl that asked him. Her brunette hair was long, flowing down to the middle of her back, and she dowsed herself in a floral scent that stuck to the back of Alec’s throat as she breezed past him in the corridor. Jace had placed his hands on her waist as they danced in the centre of the slowly accumulating crowd, looking down at her sweetly as she shouted words Alec couldn’t hear over the thumping music. </p><p>Alec took a seat on the bench that had been pushed to the back of the hall. Simon Lewis was attempting to teach his red-headed friend the robot when his eyes caught Alec. He waved manically at him, beckoning him over; Alec shook his head slightly, raising his hand and waving his fingers in response. </p><p>He took another deep drink of the punch; he was getting used to the acrid taste. </p><p>Alec found himself missing his younger sister as he glanced around the room. Isabelle would have loved to adorn a flowy dress for the evening and have Alec spin her around on the spot. Though, she will be soon old enough to attend her own school dance and will scoff at Alec’s attempts to smile at her in between classes. </p><p>Jace jokingly dipped Kaelie in the middle of the dancefloor, the light bouncing off the disco ball and casting Jace in a pool of silver light, Alec stood and discarded his now empty cup in the trashcan by the exit. </p><p>There would be a book somewhere in one of the classrooms, he was sure. </p><p>He’ll wait in the parking lot. </p><p>--</p><p>Homecoming thundered towards Alec at an alarming pace. </p><p>As amber leaves fell, flyers were posted on notice boards and slipped inside of lockers. To make matters worse, at least for Alec, the student body had voted for an Under the Sea theme. The posters were adorned with offensive blue glitter, child-like drawings of mermaids with hair like seaweed and Alec could practically hear the Little Mermaid soundtrack already pouring from the speakers. </p><p>He had been optimistic that this was the homecoming he could finally skip, maybe stay home and study or head towards the ice rink for a late-night practice. However, Coach Aldertee had insisted every member of the squad make an appearance, including, apparently, the goalie. </p><p>Alec had protested, of course, but Jace had intervened and promised his brother would make an appearance, covering his mouth with his hand to dampen his protests. </p><p>Alec twisted the key into his locker and stuffed his textbooks inside, the pile wobbling precariously as he pulled his jacket out from underneath them. He tossed it over the crook of his elbow and ran a hand quickly through his fringe, fluffing the curls to sit properly atop his head. As he went to close the door, a voice sounded behind him.</p><p>“Hey, Alex.” </p><p>Spinning on his heel, Alec found himself facing Jessica Hawkblue, one of Isabelle’s friends from her textiles class that he had seen in their garden a few times over the year. </p><p>“It’s Alec.” He replied. </p><p>“Oh, sorry, Alec.” She responded, her voice teasing. “I was just wondering, it’s homecoming next week. Do you have a date?” </p><p>“Um,” Alec stumbled as any thoughts he had seemed to fall onto the floor. “No, I don’t.” </p><p>With his words, Jessica’s eyes appeared to grow larger, as did the grin on her face. </p><p>“Oh, great! Are you thinking of asking anybody?” She took a piece of hair that had fallen from her ponytail and twirled it around her index finger. She was chewing gum loudly, the sticky substance inflating into a bubble before popping in her mouth as it coated her tongue in a white film. </p><p>“No,” Alec shuffled awkwardly on the spot, adjust his backpack on one of his shoulders, “I’m not really into dances, I’ll just hang with the team, I think.”</p><p>“That’s, hm, that’s a shame.” She stopped playing with her hair, and the grin dropped from her lips, “Well, if you wanted to take someone, I don’t have a date, yet.” She stressed the final word and glanced up at Alec from underneath her eyelashes. Alec found himself cursing his towering height as, not for the first time, he wanted to melt into the linoleum tiles. </p><p>“Sorry, I’m not going to be asking anybody.”</p><p>Alec turned fast and bounded out of the corridor, heading towards the teams’ changing room. He didn’t notice how he had almost hit Jessica with his backpack as he spun, nor did he notice her giggles as he stumbled over his feet in his hasty getaway. </p><p>--</p><p>According to Izzy, prom was the most important event in a senior’s lifetime. Alec had laughed her off, telling her to grow up, but found through rabid searches that articles on the internet told him exactly the same thing. He was even more horrified to learn that Jace was planning to Prom-pose to his new girlfriend, Clary, in front of the entire school. </p><p>They’re a ridiculous idea, Alec thought; as were the rest of the dances he had been forced into attending. Bow ties were designed to get tighter throughout the night and choke him with their bare hands while no one else could see their fingerprints leaving bruises on his skin. His shoes were too pointy, too shiny, and made the arches of his feet ache. The music was abysmal, as a local DJ forces him to listen to the charts through cheap, crackling speakers all while interrupting every verse with nonsensical chatter.</p><p>They’re bearable, usually, and Alec can breathe as he finally slips back into his bed. </p><p>This time, at the most important time of his life, Lydia’s hand felt clammy in his and if he moved too quickly, he was sure he would vomit. </p><p>“Alec, stand a little closer.” </p><p>They were stood at the bottom of the staircase in the entrance of the house. Clary and Jace were slightly to his left, Jace stood behind his girlfriend with his hands on her hips. Clary’s bright hair contrasted nicely against her royal blue dress, which matched Jace’s pocket square. </p><p>Alec had reluctantly taken the hand Lydia had offered out to him, his bitten nails making his large hands look stubby. He was aware that the smile on his face looked force, as though he was in pain, and he knew his mother would tut at him when the pictures return from the printers. </p><p>“Alec,” Robert said again, “You’re barely in frame.” </p><p>“Sorry” He mumbled and shuffled closer to Lydia. She was wearing a perfume stronger than Jace’s cologne and he resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose. </p><p>Lydia looked pretty, Alec thought. Her blonde hair pulled into tight braids that cascaded down one side of her face. Her dress was a light pink and seemed to be adorned with small diamante crystals. She was shorter than him, by a rather lot, so when she spoke, he found himself looking over her head and into the distance. </p><p>As Robert finally placed the camera down and clapped his hands once in triumph, Alec let himself release the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. He let go of Lydia’s hand and brushed his palms along his chest. </p><p>“Alec,” Maryse said, handing Alec a small box that had a small flower nestled inside of it. She looked at him with a wide smile, and ran her fingers over the lapels of his blazer. He stood, staring, before she prompted, “It’s for Lydia.” </p><p>He nodded once, and smiled slightly. He turned to his date, who had been excitedly talking to Clary, “Here you go,” He thrusted the corsage towards her. It was pink, in almost the exact shade as her dress, and she stuck her hand out for him to wrap the band around. Alec plucked the flower from the box, and grabbed her hand as delicately as his shaking hands could muster. He chose to ignore his mother’s outstretched palm that was waiting to be handed the box back and instead, stumbled as he attempted to place the flower on Lydia’s wrist.</p><p>“Thank you, Alec.” </p><p>He ducked his head and nodded; eyes firmly fixed on the carpeted floor. </p><p>“Come on,” He replied, opening the front door. Under his breath he murmured, “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>--</p><p>Clary looked beautiful, even Alec could admit to that. </p><p>Her hair had not lost its brightness as she entered her twenties and her body appeared tiny despite her tall heels. Perhaps it was Luke’s height that dwarfed his stepdaughter as he wrapped his arms around her frame in the middle of the room. Clary’s dress was long, the train pooling at her feet, yet Luke did not stumble as they took small steps together. The father-daughter dance bringing tears to the eyes of many onlookers that swayed in time with the pair. </p><p>Alec was still seated, lounging back on his chair next to where Jace, the groom, had been seated during the speeches an hour earlier. He twisted a napkin in his hand as he watched his brother take his mother’s hand in his, leading her to the spot next to his new wife and father-in-law. Maryse wrapped her arms around her son’s neck as they begin to dance and despite stumbling slightly, the smile on Jace’s lips did not falter. </p><p>Slowly, others began to join the new family on the dancefloor. Simon twirled Isabelle who laughed loudly, Maia giggled into Jordan’s neck and Max, ignoring everyone else, was attempting something close to the worm in the corner of the hall. Alec refilled his glass. </p><p>His speech had been a success, he realised, as he had mocked his brother with his own personal highlight reel of the last twenty-three years. Clary had laughed so hard she spilt red wine on the white table cloth, and his mother looked upon Alec with glassy eyes and a small smile. Apparently, Jace’s decision to ask his brother to be best man was only a shock to the best man himself, and as he stood next to his brother at the altar, he found his smile was mostly genuine. </p><p>As he took a deep drink of wine, the music transitioned into a pop song that Alec vaguely recognised. The lights dimmed further slightly, and large spot lights danced across the walls. The duos separated and began to dance in one larger group; Maryse, obviously tipsy, laughed boisterously as Isabelle tugged Robert onto the floor, the older man’s joints stiff as he attempted to copy Jace’s moves. </p><p>Deciding to make himself useful, he grabbed the camera he had discarded to his side not too long ago and attempted to get his family in frame. After taken a few dozen shots, he flicked through the image. Despite the slight blur from the bright lights and their reckless movements, they were good photos. </p><p>The warmth exuded by his joyous siblings poured from the camera. It burned against Alec’s cold fingers. </p><p>--</p><p>Alec was definitely not drunk.</p><p>He had barely had anything to drink, let alone enough to get him remotely tipsy. Even if he did fall out of the cab and grazed his elbow on the sidewalk, that was the taxi driver’s fault for driving so manically, and Alec was certainly not to blame for that. </p><p>“Alec, we get it.” Jace rolled his eyes, “You’re perfectly sober.” Jace’s words were slurred and he sucked an offensively bright cocktail through a bended straw. It was then that Alec realised he had been talking out loud. </p><p>“Okay, but I’m allowed to be drunk!” He shouted over the music, and took the shot of vodka out of Simon’s hand, swallowing it down quickly. </p><p>Ignoring Simon’s complains, Jace chuckled, “Hell yeah, you are.” </p><p>The club had been Jace’s idea to begin with, and despite his early protests, Alec had found himself excited to lose himself in the dark sea of people. They’d got a booth in the corner, complete with a bottle of champagne in the centre and a rope excluding anybody else. </p><p>It was his bachelor party, after all. </p><p>“Since you stole my drink,” Simon started, his eyes glazed over slightly, “Can we go and dance now?” Simon was the most energetic Alec had ever seen him; his knees were shaking as he bounced his feet underneath the table. Alec threw his head back on the couch, and waved his hand in the air. </p><p>“Off you go.” He mumbled. </p><p>“No, Alec, man. It’s your night, you have to come with.” </p><p>Jace snorted, “I can’t imagine I’ll ever get to see my brother dance.” </p><p>Elbowing Jace hard in the ribs, Alec replied, “I’ll think about it, now go. I have something to do.” Alec grinned widely in response to his friends’ groans. </p><p>“Ugh, fine.” Simon moaned, “Say hi from us.” </p><p>Simon and Jace stood from their seats and met the rest of their group who were gathered by the bar. Simon tugged Raphael’s elbow as Jace jumped behind Meliorn, grabbing his hands and moving them around widely in an attempt to get the man to smile. </p><p>Alec pulled his phone out of his back pocket and grinned as a message popped up. </p><p>[1:09am] magnus: hey baby! are u having fun???</p><p>[1:09am]: i was about to text u!! yes i am, are you?</p><p>Expecting Magnus to take a few minutes to reply, Alec placed his phone on the table. But his fiancé replied before his screen could fade to black.</p><p>[1:10am] magnus: yas! have i ever told u how much i loveeeee ur sister? </p><p>[1:10am]: a few times, how’s pandemonium? </p><p>Much to Alec’s dismay, his siblings insisted they separate for one night and head to different clubs. Alec was drunk enough to admit he missed Magnus, a fact he had admitted freely to anybody regardless of whether they asked or not. </p><p>[1:11am] magnus: its good! have u been dancing, Alexander??</p><p>[1:11am]: babe, u know i don’t dance x</p><p>[1:12am] magnus: im going 2 change that</p><p>Alec stood, his knees wobbling and head throbbing, and smiled. </p><p>Since the first day Magnus had fallen into Alec’s life, spilling his latte over Alec’s new sneakers three years before, the smile had been almost permanently etched upon Alec’s lips. Alec’s mouth had found a home nestled in the crook of Magnus’ neck, and as he clasped his hand to pull him from the ground, Alec’s hands were warmed with Magnus’ touch. </p><p>Magnus appeared to have a gift for changing Alec’s life. </p><p>Alec believed his fiancé’s drunken words. If Magnus made his heart dance in his throat, maybe he could dance too.  </p><p>--</p><p>The sun had set several hours ago, but the music was as loud as it had been at the start of the evening. </p><p>The wedding had taken place in the grounds of the vineyard, underneath a large tree that had been painstakingly adorned with small fairy lights that glowed between the blossoms.  It was spring, so the darkness didn’t bring cool air, and instead provided a backdrop for the white lights that were dotted across the lawn. The dance hall opened up to the gardens, allowing the scent of grass and flora to fill the room. Despite his allergies, Alec found that the scent wasn’t leaving him scratching his nose.<br/>
Much to Alec’s surprise, it was Magnus that had suggested they forgo tradition and skip a first dance. Alec had protested, aware of his future husband’s love for dance, but was overcome with gratefulness when Magnus insisted, already aware his fiancé was dreading the fifty or so pairs of eyes staring at him throughout the day. </p><p>Magnus, Alec’s husband, was in the centre of the room, dancing wildly with Isabelle. His arms were loose, moving freely as he danced to Love My Way. His eyes shone bright as he moved, laughing at Clary’s dance moves, the usually able woman now awkward due to her swollen belly. Alec grinned as Jace wrapped his arms around Clary from behind, tugging her to the side lines and keeping his open palms on his wife’s pregnant stomach. </p><p>Magnus didn’t appear to notice the dancefloor begin to sparsen until Isabelle left his side. Several remained on the outskirts, swaying gently to the music with lacklustre energy. His eyebrows creased in confusion as the majority of his guests appeared to be watching him with a hopeful glint in their eyes. </p><p>Alec stood from his seat, nodding towards Luke who began to fiddle with the laptop connected to the speakers. He nodded once, a mischievous smile crossing his face. The music cut off abruptly, and Magnus spun on his heel as silence filled the room.</p><p>He jumped slightly, not expecting his husband to be stood so close, and in the centre of a dancefloor, of all things. Magnus chuckled as the first notes to What a Wonderful World began to play. The song that had been playing on that wonderful day in the coffee shop. Their song. </p><p>Alec raised his hand slowly, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat as he watched a tear begin to trail down his husband’s cheek. His beautiful husband. </p><p>Magnus took his hand gently, as though afraid Alec’s fingers would crumble underneath his touch. </p><p>“Magnus, care to dance?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on <a href="https://iambeingcoy.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/iambeingcoy">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>